


latenight

by karren



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda?, Kissing, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8948980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karren/pseuds/karren
Summary: Hanzo has a nightmare, and Widowmaker has a unique way of helping him relax.





	

He jolted awake, bangs stuck to his forehead from cold sweat. His breathing was fast, his eyes wide, as he slowly looked at the person beside him. 

Underneath a plush blanket that probably didn't offer much warmth due to her condition, was Widowmaker, reading on her tablet. She didn't glance at him, instead opting to say, "Nightmares again?"

Hanzo took a deep breath and steadied himself. He didn't like losing his cool around her, though it didn't bother him as much as it used to. A shaky finger rubbed his eyes, checking for absent tears, and he turned his head to face her.

"Yes. They are fewer now, but their intensity is...still impressive." 

"Is it difficult for you to go back to sleep after one?" Widowmaker asked, still not looking at him. Her blue finger scrolled down the screen. 

Slightly distracted, Hanzo took note of her appearance. Her dark hair was down, cascading down her back and shoulders. A purple nightgown hung loosely on her, exposing reasonable cleavage. He swallowed, deciding to look at the foot of the bed instead.

"Sometimes. The dreams are unnerving." Hanzo's mind replayed flashes of clashing blades and torn flesh and the bright red of spilled blood. He tried to conceal his expression. 

"You have to relax. Rest is important." At last, Widowmaker made eye contact with him. Her eyes were surprisingly gentle, a look of concern on her face. 

Hanzo eased up, his tenseness melting. 

"Is there something I can do..."  
Widow moved, almost on her knees, and came closer to him, the blankets shifting.  
"...to help tire you out?" 

She was almost on all fours at this point, prowling towards him. Her loose nightgown gave Hanzo a unique view of her breasts. A manicured hand came to rest on his chest. 

The archer felt his heart beat quicker, a rush of heat flashes throughout his body. He swallowed as Widowmaker came to sit on his lap, butt atop his legs and arms around his neck. 

"Of course..." Hanzo began, trying to speak steadily. 

She snickered, amused. It wasn't insulting like it used to be, instead it made Hanzo feel embarrassed and warm. 

Widowmaker leaned up, planting kisses on his collarbones. She occasionally squirmed in her seat, making sure to rub her ass on his crotch. 

The chaste smooches became rougher as she sucked and bit on his neck. Her teeth made their mark, sometimes drawing blood. She didn't check for bruises but knew they would show. 

Hanzo couldn't keep quiet any longer as she licked the bite marks and dug her nails into his back. His breathy moans spurred her on, and she stopped her assault on his neck. She swung around, putting a leg on either side, straddling him. Hanzo leaned back against the bedpost, not taking his eyes off of her. Smirking as he opened his mouth slightly, she took advantage of it, swooping in and kissing him. 

Her tongue invaded, drawing desperate whimpers. His hand gripped her back as they made out.

Widowmaker sighed contently, separating herself from him, taking a moment to admire his hungry, needy gaze. 

She slipped a hand up his shirt, massaging his torso before settling on his pec. Relishing the flustered noise he made, she kneaded mercilessly. 

"Your tits never let me down." She said teasingly, knowing it ruffled his feathers. He almost made a comment, but he immediately forgot what he was going to say when a nimble finger flicked his nipple. 

Widowmaker quickly pulled his shirt off, revealing his intricate tattoo and flushed skin. She circled one of the perky nubs with her finger, occasionally pinching and pulling. After playing with the pair of them, she pressed her mouth against one, sucking. 

"A-Amélie..." He stuttered, his head hitting the headboard. 

"You're so easy. It's cute." She said in between breaths before switching to suck his other pec. 

Hanzo couldn't think about much else besides the sensation of what she was doing and the throbbing between his legs. He absently slid his hand down her back to grip her soft ass. She smiled against him. 

His chest ached from all of the attention, his hips jerking. Widowmaker felt it and pulled off of his pec with a lewd pop. 

"Always so needy." She palmed his crotch. "I can feel it."

In a somewhat unexpected move, Widow rolled off his lap. 

"Lay down." Her lusty, sweet voice was intoxicating. 

Hanzo did as he was ordered, and smirked for the first time that night. He was satisfied knowing she wanted something from him, and closed his eyes in anticipation. 

Soon he felt pressure upon his face and upper body as she hovered above him. She was straddling his face, and heat shot through his body. His blood was boiling.

"Bon appétit."

He didn't hesitate, but began his process. It wasn't the first time, and he took pride in knowing he was good. Gentle licks to her inner thigh, moving towards her folds. His motions became more frenzied, searching until he found her clit. 

Hanzo's heart skipped a beat as he heard her moan above him. His tongue circled it, prepping her, before he began to suck intently. Her legs shook and her noises became louder. 

He made his way to her hole, arousal making it easy for his tongue to fuck her. 

"You're doing good, Hanzo." Her praise inspired him, and he ate her out even more fervently. 

Taking turns between her hole and her clit, he worked until he heard the loudest sob from above him and her muscles clench. He took a breath.

The pair stayed like that for a minute, before she teetered off of him. Widowmaker laid a hand on his chest, a gesture more tender than she usually allowed.

Hanzo still felt the heat, though it was now early morning, and exhaustion was fighting alongside his arousal. He was new to love after going so long without it. 

"Thank you..." Taking a risk, he interlocked his fingers with hers. 

To outsiders, her next words would seem like a joke coming from her.

"I'm here to help."

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing widowhanzo even though I've been thinking about it forever..uh enjoy


End file.
